nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fabrice Hyber
Fabrice Hyber, de son vrai nom Fabrice Hybert, est né en 1961 à Luçon (Vendée). Vit et travaille à Paris. Fabrice Hyber a fait ses études à l'École régionale des Beaux-Arts de Nantes. Artiste de renommée internationale, Fabrice Hyber intervient dans des domaines et sur des supports très divers. Présent depuis une vingtaine d'années sur la scène artistique internationale, il procède par accumulations, proliférations, hybridations et opère de constants glissements entre les domaines du dessin, de la peinture, de la sculpture, de l'installation, de la vidéo mais aussi de l'entreprise et du commerce. Il utilise aussi toutes sortes de matériaux et de techniques n’appartenant pas au champ artistique traditionnel. Fabrice Hyber valorise le rôle de l’artiste comme réalisateur, entrepreneur et médiateur, toujours sur plusieurs projets à la fois, il multiplie ses œuvres en rhizomes, s’inspirant ainsi de la manière dont se développent les systèmes cellulaires de nombre d’organismes vivants, systèmes de flux irrigants, nourrissants, débordants. Œuvres En 1994, il créé UR (Unlimited Responsibility), sarl destinée à favoriser la production et les échanges de projets entre les artistes et les entreprises. Son objectif : valoriser les producteurs, traverser et rapprocher des territoires divers et surtout agir, faire. Avec les POFs (Prototypes d’Objets en Fonctionnement) comme le Ballon carré – pof n° 65 ou Oto, la voiture à double tranchant – pof n° 87, ou encore la Balançoire – pof n° 3, l’artiste déplace la fonction originelle de quantités d’objets familiers empruntés à notre quotidien. Il modifie ainsi la conscience et la pratique que nous avons de ces objets puisque leurs formes nouvelles induisent et génèrent de nouveaux comportements. Les POFs sont régulièrement « testés » par le public au cours d’expositions Testoo , At your own risk. Fabrice Hyber expose pour la première fois à Nantes en 1986 sous le titre Mutation. En 1989, naît d’une commande publique '' L’homme de Bessines'' , petit bonhomme vert de 86cm de haut, personnage ordinaire basculant dans l’étrangeté extraterrestre. Installés sur le réseau d’eau de la commune, les « hommes de Bessines » font office de fontaine puisqu’ils crachent de l’eau par tous les orifices corporels qui informent le cerveau. Depuis 1989, les hommes de Bessines envahissent peu à peu des villes en France comme à l’étranger. En 1991 l’artiste réalise Traduction, le plus gros savon du monde. Inscrit au Guiness des records, ce savon de 22 tonnes, moulé dans une benne de camion et présenté d’un centre Leclerc à l’autre est en quelque sorte l’auto-portrait de l’artiste : incernable, inclassifiable. Il présente la même année son premier POF, Touch carpet – pof n° 1. Après avoir transformé en 1995 le Musée d’Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris en Hybermarché et installé l’année suivante un salon de coiffure professionnel au Centre Georges Pompidou à l’occasion de l’exposition Féminin/Masculin, Fabrice Hyber est choisi en 1997 pour représenter la France dans le cadre de la 47ème Biennale de Venise. Il en repart avec le « Lion d’or » après avoir transformé le Pavillon Français en studio d’enregistrement et de diffusion d’émissions télévisées Eau d’or, eau dort, odor ou la danse des cadreurs, encore un autre comportement. Pour le passage à l’an 2000, il fait de l’un des monuments les plus solennels de Paris, l’Arc de Triomphe, le lieu d’ancrage d’un portail internet : inconnu.net. Le titre de l’œuvre fait référence, non seulement, au bâtiment qui l’abrite mais également au système de pensée de l’artiste pour qui le monde ne peut être appréhendé que comme un questionnement. En 2001 Fabrice Hyber imagine à Tôkyô le premier des C’hyber rallyes, le second aura lieu la même année à Vassivière en Limousin. En 2002 ce sera au tour de plus de quatre cents parisiens d'arpenter la capitale pour le Paris c’hyber rallye organisé avec le Musée d’Art Moderne de la Ville. 2003 et 2004 sont deux années centrées autour de L’Artère – le jardin des dessins, œuvre pérenne, imaginée et créée par Hyber, à la demande de l’association Sidaction qui souhaitait commémorer les vingt années de la pandémie du sida. En choisissant de donner à ces années de lutte une visibilité généreuse, Fabrice Hyber a pensé L’Artère comme un anti-monument. Un sol ouvert, accessible à tous, gigantesque puzzle de 1001m2 constitué de quelques 10.000 carreaux de céramique, supports d’autant de dessins originaux de l’artiste, peints directement sur les pièces de céramique. Ce parterre étalé comme une peau en plein cœur du Parc de la Villette à Paris, reprend la forme du ruban rouge dénoué, ouvert sur l’avenir. Nord-Sud est le titre de l’exposition proposée en 2005 par l’artiste au Frac des Pays de la Loire. Témoin de l’avancée de sa réflexion, autour de l’aménagement de la vallée de son enfance, l’exposition reflète un processus initié en 1993. Après avoir semé dans le lieu plus de 70 000 arbres d’espèces variées, Hyber continue sur sa lancée en compagnie d’autres artistes invités à travailler autour des fonctions de la maison. En proposant à ces artistes et architectes de réfléchir avec lui à ces problématiques, Hyber poursuit son engagement de partage envers le public comme envers d’autres créateurs. La même année, pour la Briqueterie de Ciry-le-Noble il provoque la capacité d’invention de deux professionnels de la terre cuite et défie les principes de fabrication en construisant une maison en terre de2m50 de haut et 2 mètres de côté montée et cuite en un élément unique, comme une seule brique, Fée Maison. En 2006 pour le musée de Herzylia à Tel Aviv, Hyber choisi de mettre en avant l’acte fondateur de son travail, le dessin et couvre le mur d’entrée du musée d’une aquarelle de 20m de long sur 4 de large ; Les Éclats. Il poursuit cette idée en présentant exclusivement un ensemble de tableaux et de dessins, accompagné de sa dernière peinture homéopathique à la Galerie Jérôme de Noirmont, Paris. Le thème de cette exposition personnelle est lié au pétrole, matière fascinante à plus d’un titre pour l’artiste qui s’est intéressé très tôt aux rapports d’échelles, aux rythmes biologiques et aux mécanismes d’influence. Le 10 mai 2007, une de ses œuvres est inaugurée par le Président Jacques Chirac à l'occasion de la deuxième journée commémorative du souvenir de l'esclavage et de son abolition . Située dans le jardin du Luxembourg, Le Cri, L'Ecrit se compose de trois maillons d'une chaîne, dont le premier, planté en terre symbolise les racines, tandis que le dernier, ouvert, se tend vers le ciel. La même année, pour l’ouverture du Laboratoire, nouveau lieu parisien consacré à l’Art/Science, Fabrice Hyber présente Matière à penser / Food for thought. Née de sa rencontre avec le professeur Robert Langer, cette exposition est le fruit d’un dialogue entre un artiste et un scientifique autour d’un sujet unique : la transformation des cellules souches et le contexte lié à leur développement. Films Une série de films relate et illustre le travail de Fabrice Hyber *''L'artère, le Jardin des dessins'', film de Gilles Coudert (13 min / 2005 / a.p.r.e.s production) Ce documentaire présente un entretien entre Pierre-André Boutang et l’artiste Fabrice Hyber autour de la réalisation à Monterrey au Mexique et de l’installation au Parc de la Villette à Paris de l’oeuvre permanente sur le thème du Sida commanditée par Sidaction. Fabrice Hyber nous raconte l’histoire de cette lutte contre le sida et pour la vie. *''L'Hyber'', film de Gilles Coudert & Sébastien Pluot (52 min / 2004 / a.p.r.e.s production) Rétrospective du travail de Fabrice Hyber par lui-même, au fil de la création d’une peinture homéopathique. Cette peinture reprend les différents éléments de son travail sous forme de Storyboard, ce film se replonge dans les œuvres de l’artiste depuis les années 1980. *''Fabrice Hyber, Ur'', film de Gilles Coudert & Sébastien Pluot (12 min / 2004 / a.p.r.e.s production) Présentation de Unlimited Responsibility, SARL créée en 1994 par Fabrice Hyber : dialogue entre l’artiste et son avocat, Cyril Bonan. *''Fabrice Hyber : L'Artère, le jardin des dessins'', film de Gilles Coudert (30 min / 2004 / a.p.r.e.s production) Documentaire sur la réalisation à Monterrey (Mexique) et l’installation au Parc de la Villette (Paris 2004) de l’œuvre permanente de Fabrice Hyber sur le thème du Sida commanditée par Sidaction. *''Pof Cabaret, Bruges'', film de Gilles Coudert (10 min / 2003 / a.p.r.e.s production) Mise en scène des Pof (Prototype d’objet en fonctionnement) de Fabrice Hybert dans un spectacle présenté par Eliane Pine Carringhton et Greeny. *''C'Hyber Rallye Paris'', film de Sébastien Pluot (20 min / 2003 / a.p.r.e.s production) Documentaire sur la version urbaine du C'Hyber rallye : des centaines de participants sillonnent la capitale à la recherche des Pof de Fabrice Hyber. *''C'Hyber Rallye Vassivière'', film de Gilles Coudert & Sébastien Pluot (21 min / 2002 / a.p.r.e.s production) Documentaire sur le projet de Fabrice Hyber : une chasse au trésor et un itinéraire en compagnie d'une équipe partie à la recherche des Pof... *''Signalétique, tercera estació'', film de Gilles Coudert & Sébastien Pluot (25 min /2002 / a.p.r.e.s production) Documentaire retraçant l'intervention pérenne de l’artiste Fabrice Hyber sur les plaques des rues du village de Benifallet en Catalogne (Espagne) dans le cadre du projet tercera estació. *''Hybercour'', film de Gilles Coudert (14 min / 2001 / a.p.r.e.s production) Dialogue entre Fabrice Hyber et Pierre-André Boutang autour de l’œuvre de l’artiste. Principales expositions * 1987 D.R.A.C. Limousin Limoges, France * 1988 Galerie Riverin-Arlogos Montreal, Canada * 1989 Change D.R.A.C. Poitiers, France * 1990 Galerie Froment-Putman Paris * 1991 Vis a vis le miroir des galeries Galerie Arlogos, Anciens établissements Sacré Liège, Belgique / Galerie Interface Nimes, France * 1992 Centre d’art du Creux de l’Enfer Thiers, France / Centre d’art contemporain de la Criée Rennes, France * 1993 Musée d’art contemporain C.A.P.C.Bordeaux, France / Musée des Beaux-Arts Nantes, France * 1994 500eme anniversaire de Rabelais Le Confort Moderne Poitiers, France * 1995 ARC Musée d’Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris / Musée de Saint-Étienne * 1996 Jack Tilton Gallery New York / EIGEN+ART Leipzig, Allemagne / Kunsthalle Lophem Bruges, Belgique * 1997 Discipline Galerie Peter Kilchmann Zürich, Suisse / Eau d’or, eau dort, ODOR Pavillon Français, 47ème Biennale de Venise, Italie - Lion d’Or * 1998 Diététique Confort Moderne Poitiers, France / Certificat Université de Kanazawa Japon / Kunsthalle Saint Gallen Suisse / Jack Tilton Gallery New York * 1999 IPM Art Fair Basel, Suisse / Musée de Bergen , Norvège / Spiral TV, it’s tomorrow now Tokyo / At your own risk CCAC Institute San Francisco * 2000 Push corner Kunsthalle Lophem, Bruges, Belgique / At your own risk Porin Taidemuseoon Pori, Finlande / Inconnu.net, changements de Temps Arc de Triomphe Paris / Listaasafn Reykjavik Islande / Galerie Sollertis Toulouse, France * 2001 Mex-Mixt Galerie Anne de Villepoix Paris / Tokyo c´hybert rallye / Ace Gallery, Mexico / Watari-um, Tokyo * 2002 Juste après la plage Galerie du Dourven Trédez-Locquémeau, France / Paris c´hybert rallye Paris / POF Cabaret Musée d´Art Moderne Paris * 2003 Hotel A Paris / Les Hommes cellulaires Château Comtal Carcassonne, France / Pof, Pof, Pof Université de Luneburg Allemagne * 2004 Heimspiel Francfort * 2005 Fee Maison La Briqueterie Ciry-le-Noble, France / Meteo Villa Arson Nice / nord – sud FRAC des Pays de La Loire Nantes / Les 4 saisons… Ballet Preljocaj ouverture de Montpellier Danse et tournée * 2006 L’Artère - Le jardin des dessins Inauguration - installation permanente Parc de la Villette Paris * 2007 Bateaux-Arbres Estuaire 2007 / Matiere à penser Le Laboratoire, Paris / C´hyber Rallye - La Reunion Artothèque, Saint-Denis-La Réunion / Le cri, l’écrit Inauguration, Jardins du Luxembourg Paris * 2008 Du pur Hyber Galerie Jérôme de Noirmont, Paris / Seed and Grow Je s´aime Watari-um, The Watari Museum of Contemporary Art, Tokyo * 2009 C´Hybert Tokyo Rally Watari Museum of Contemporary Art Tokyo / Fabrice Hyber : Seed and Grow The Vangi Sculpture Garden Museum Tokyo / La Force de l'art 2009 Grand Palais Paris * 2010 The Immortals Exposition itinérante, Russie / Pasteur´ spirit Institut Pasteur, Paris * 2011 Paris-Delhi-Bombay Centre Georges-Pompidou * 2012 Île flottante dans le cadre du Voyage à Nantes-Estuaire 2012 (commande publique) * fin 2012, début 2013, trois expositions personnelles importantes Fabrice Hyber Essentiel à la fondation Maeght Saint-Paul-de-Vence, POF (Prototypes d’Objets en Fonctionnement), au MAC/VAL Vitry sur Seine et Matières Premières au Palais de Tokyo, Paris. Sites * Son site officiel *Galerie J de Noirmont Galerie ----- ----- ---- Île flottante Canal St Félix, Nantes 2012 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Naissance en 1961